With Love
by Rittie
Summary: The characters find out about what some of their fans are talking about and decide to write them letters in return [shippings included, no yuri/shoujo-ai, anime AND manga characters, T to be safe. Dedicated to all my fanfiction friends. UP FOR ADOPTION, PM me if interested]
1. Kotori

**I decided to do these for fun, no real reason really.**

 **I'm not looking to insult anyone, just bear that in mind...**

Dear fans,

It has come to my attention that a lot of you ... 'ship' (as they say?) ... me with Yuuma. Now, that would be all fine and dandy if I actually had such feelings for him but I don't. In reality, I only blushed around him once and that wasn't because I liked him for sure. Yuuma is my childhood friend, my best friend. Please, don't destroy our relationship for the sake of romance.

If you already write Skyshipping (why is that the name? Because we both 'high-fived the sky'? Whatever that meant? Because if so, so did everyone else when we began our journey to the Astral World.), please make it remotely believable. Just... yes...

Otherwise, don't write me at all because I'm done reading about myself being potrayed as only 'the girl who blushes around Yuuma but has no real use otherwise', it's quite annoying really.

Also, I do not see Shark like that (romantically, I barely remember us interacting much at all for that matter), Rio-san is my friend (and nothing else) and the same applies to Kaito/Vector/everyone else you 'ship' me with.

Yours (not),

Mizuki Kotori

 **So yeah, this was kinda a mix of the manga and anime but other than that, it's meant to be somewhat ... interesting.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Rio (Merag)

**Once again, no offence meant.**

 **I'm not fond of Skyshipping but I was not trying to insult anyone. That's simply the way I heard it was in the manga. That being said...**

 **... enjoy Rio (as I'm saving Yuma for a bit later)**

 _Dear writers,_

 _I'm not sure from where to begin. You treating me like a Mary-Sue (which I am not, as I don't think of myself as being perfect or without flaws like most of them do, do I?), me being shipped with everyone I know (or don't know) including my own **brother** or maybe everyone claiming me to be weak for losing that duel against Vector?_

 _Look. Carefully._

 _I'm not a Mary-Sue - I do not wish to be perfect, I'd say that I'm only human (it fits now better than ever since we are all humans now) and that I do make mistakes. One of them being that I trusted Vector with my life during that period. I do trust him now - somewhat - as I'd like to believe that he changed. At least a little bit. That's why I teased him when we were leaving for the Astral World after all. If forgiving and teasing makes me a 'Mary-Sue', then so be it._

 _Also, I am not in love with anyone. I might have had tiny crushes on Thomas, Durbe and even Vector at some point, but I'm currently not in love with anyone or dating anyone. That includes Yuuma, Kotori and my brother. Oh my brother. Yuuma and Kotori are my friends and Ryoga is my **brother** for god's sake. Despite what you might believe, we were never like that! So what if he is protective over me to the point of not letting me date anyone? Aren't all brothers like that? We don't have what you would call 'parents' exactly ... either ... so it makes sense that he would want to keep me safe and sound as long as he can since I am the only family (blood-related) that he has left. If that means that he 'loves' me like **that** , I have yet to hear about it. Oh, just a tiny tip. I'm straight. I like guys. Maybe not always the good kind but guys. As such, I don't see Kotori or that weird cat friend of hers (what was her name again?) like that ... so yes, if you are already writing about me, at least try to keep me somewhat in character, please..._

 _Well this letter has gone on longer than I had anticipated it to go so... oh, yes. Ryoga would like to leave a message to everyone:_

 _" Don't touch my sister. Don't mess with my sister. Don't go near or talk to my sister. And last, by certainly not least, do not ship me or **anyone** else with said sister." _

_I would say that he is pretty mad and you can expect a letter - pretty colourful one at that, I'm sure - from him soon._

 _Xoxo, Kamishiro Rio (aka Merag)_

 **So yeah, the next letter will most likely be Ryoga/Shark/Nasch (whatever he goes by now lol) but we will see... hope you enjoyed this one! :D**


End file.
